


Fit for a King

by mumsywrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Foot Fetish, M/M, NSFW, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Throne Room Sex, Throne Sex, a bit - Freeform, because I gotta, i mean it's body worship sooooo, introspective thoughts about monarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumsywrites/pseuds/mumsywrites
Summary: Dimitri has just claimed victory at the Battle of Fhirdiad, taking his home back from Imperial control and securing his place as the King of Faerghus. So of course, he'd gotta celebrate. With Felix's help.For #dmlxNSFWbingo!Prompts: Throne, Felix's Feet, Body Worship, Biting
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45
Collections: Dimilix NSFW Bingo





	Fit for a King

The moonlight trickled in through the tall, stained glass windows, catching bits of dust that hung within the air. Spots on the ground were illuminated in blues and golds and hints of red and green, great white patches catching the details of winter on the windows and splashing them along the marble floor. The brightest beam of moonlight centered itself above the back wall of the room, casting its light on the ornate, velvet throne that sat in the center.

Dimitri’s footsteps echoed in the throne room, the moonlight attempting to intimidate him of the future he just secured. He remembered the days his father sat on the throne, gladly hearing words from his public assembly, and often times, Dimitri sat beside him, on the steps of the dais, below where the throne was perched. The days of public assembly were few and far between, but they were a favorite of his. The way Father examined each face and listened to their tales of woe or triumph, and some would return to offer their thanks, tears marking their praises. Sometimes, there would be the occasional violent attempt, but his father would easily fend those off.

He sighed and dropped his head, watching as the moonlight faded in and out behind clouds, revealing the film of dust on the floor. It had been apparent that Cornelia made no use of this room. He rolled his hands into fists, trying to stop them from shaking; he had no need to worry about her anymore. He had dealt the final blow, before her forked tongue could spout anymore nonsense about his stepmother.

Closing his eyes, he tilted his head up and allowed the moonlight to fall upon his skin. Peace. Tranquility. The silence of the night after a battle was what he craved, but to walk into the throne room…

He stared down the throne once more; could he possibly fill his father’s shoes? Did he truly earn his title as King? After all he had done? Was that seat meant for him?

“There you are…”

Dimitri turned to see Felix step into the throne room, a slight limp to his gait. He took on quite the attack on the battlefield earlier, one that sent Dimitri into a frenzy. He had dealt with the foe in one swift motion to ensure no more harm would fall to Felix.

Felix, however, had not seemed very appreciative of the gesture, shouting some choice words at Dimitri and pushing through to the next foe. Regardless, the encounter left a large gash up his leg, and Dimitri was sure to call on Mercedes once their victory was secured.

“Felix.” He smiled and turned back to gaze upon the throne. “I was unaware you were looking for me, what with it being so late.”

Felix gave no response besides clicking his tongue loud enough that it resonated through the columns of the room. He stepped forward and stopped just a few steps ahead of Dimitri, following his gaze. “What are you even doing in here?”

“Thinking, I suppose.” His face fell, head hanging low. How could he voice his insecurities? How could he…

“It’s just a chair,” Felix said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “It’s not like it’s all that intimidating.”

Dimitri could have laughed in that moment, and was close to doing so, but without hesitation, Felix walked up to the dais, his boots stomping against the short steps and sat upon the throne, tossing his injured leg over the armrest and settling in.

To anyone who regarded the crown with any sort of respect, this was an act of dissent, the utmost disrespect that could be dealt to the monarchy. Such an object represented the one who would rule Faerghus, and in this time, rebuild it to its former glory. But Dimitri stared at Felix’s bobbing foot, the way his body slouched against the blue velvet cushion, and felt a heat rise within his chest. He found the very situation incredibly arousing, turned on by Felix’s bold action.

“What? Have I upset you? It’s just a stupid chair, it’s not like it holds any power. That’s what lies in…”

“Oh no, Felix,” Dimitri said, keeping his head low as he edged closer to the throne. Upon the dais, he knelt, his knee firmly planted just inches from the throne. Felix’s eyes widened, his cheeks peppered with a pink flush. “I’m not upset at all. In fact, I’m quite pleased with your blasé attitude towards the throne.”

“That’s not…what are you doing?” Felix started to stutter, bringing his leg back from over the armrest, but Dimitri grabbed hold of it, gliding his fingers along the soft leather of his boot, trailing down to his ankle and gripping tight.

“Keeping you on the throne.”

Felix tried to resist, but Dimitri now had both of his ankles held tight, holding him back.

With a smirk, Dimitri rested his chin on Felix’s knee while his fingers snaked their way up to Felix’s legs and thighs, undoing the buttons at the top of his boots.

“How else am I to pay my respects?” He watched the color in Felix’s cheeks reach down his neck and up to his ears. He slid off one boot, his nose trailing down the length of Felix’s pants until he touched bare flesh at his ankle, where he placed a kiss.

Felix flinched and pulled his foot up to the throne, arms wrapped tight at his knee. “That’s not funny!”

“I’m not trying to be.” Dimitri immediately went to work on the other boot, and when he reached Felix’s left foot, he cradled it in his palms, kissing where his bone arched up ever so slightly.

A hitched cry escaped Felix’s mouth and his whole body shuddered.

Dimitri merely smiled as he continued to place kisses along the top of Felix’s foot and down to his toes. The were incredibly long and slender and he admired how they twitched each time his lips brushed over skin.

“If this is a way to get back at me for sitting on this stupid chair…”

“Not at all,” he said, looking up. “Those who sit on thrones should be respected, revered, even.I’m merely showing you my respect in the greatest way I know how.”

Felix bit his lip, but he didn’t protest. Dimitri smiled and continued to explore and examine Felix’s feet, admiring the curves and arches. He placed a kiss along the bottom of his arch, lacing his fingers within the spaces between his toes, and gliding the heel of his palm along his arch in a massage.

He glanced up, noticing how Felix’s face had scrunched up tight in embarrassment, the tips of his ears bright pink, illuminated perfectly by the moonlight. Dimitri reached up and gripped the top of his pants, slowly gliding them down his legs. His fingers lingered over flesh for mere moments as he gingerly tugged the pants completely off and tossed them to the side. He resumed his work on Felix’s foot, but the view before him begged for his attention, those slick and slender legs, beautifully pale, putting shame to the light of the moon. He could have devoured them that very moment, but he wanted to savor every bite.

Dimitri rubbed his nose against Felix’s ankle bone, grating his teeth against it just slightly before giving it a kiss and moving up his leg. He had noticed, upon inspection, that this was his injured leg; a bright pink line dotted the back of his calf, the area around it still warm. While Mercedes was a gifted healer, there was only so much her magic could do. Dimitri traced the line of the fresh scar and felt Felix twitch under the touch of his bare hands.

“Does it still hurt?” He looked up; Felix’s fingers were dug deep into the plush velvet of the armrests, almost scratching against the gold detailing underneath.

He crawled up and rested his chin on Felix’s thigh, inches away from his cock, but his mind was on the wound, his hand still gently caressing it.

“Not…anymore,” Felix said, gritting his teeth.

“Good,” Dimitri said, kissing the tender flesh on the inside of his thigh before moving back to his calf. “I know I can be quite rough at times and I wouldn’t want to injure you any further.”

“Are you…?!”

Dimitri tried to hide his smirk, gazing up at Felix’s widened eyes.

“Am I, what?”

Felix looked up at the ceiling, but the angle at which his neck caught the moonlight filled Dimitri’s throat with a hearty lump. He tried to swallow it down, but why bother? He wanted to appreciate all Felix had to offer and if that’s how his body would respond, so be it.

Felix’s grip on the armrests slackened and he leaned forward, as if Seiros herself would hear him if he spoke too loud. “You’re not…going to fuck me on your throne, are you?”

“And why would that be a problem?”

Felix whined and nearly slid off the throne, but Dimitri grabbed his hips and pushed him back up, his bare ass slipping against velvet.

“It’s just…in here…I…”

Dimitri laughed and tickled the underside of Felix’s knee as he kissed along the pink scar below. “It’s my throne now, as I just won it back. I can do as I please with it, wouldn’t you agree? Or, as my royal advisor, do you have something to say against that?”

After moments of grumbles and groans, Felix lifted his leg and pressed his foot down on Dimitri’s shoulder. With a glance up, Dimitri’s cock twitched beneath his armor at the steely gaze Felix shot back.

“Fine,” he said, his toes running through the strands of Dimitri’s hair. “Fuck me, Your Majesty.”

Dimitri wrapped his arm around Felix’s leg and continued his work on Felix’s knee, digging his teeth into the flesh until Felix cried out.

“As you wish,” he said, licking over his teeth marks as Felix’s leg fell limp over his shoulder.

Felix’s thighs were now before him, and though his legs were slender, his thighs held all his strength. Firm and muscular, but still tender on the inside, Dimitri wanted nothing more than to press them both tight around his head and suffocate himself within them. His fingers glided over the dips and curves of his muscles on each thigh and before him, Felix’s cock sat fully erect. He smirked, but resisted the temptation. For the moment.

His hands slipped up and cupped around Felix’s ass cheeks and he rested his chin on his thigh once more, looking up. “And how would you like to be fucked, my dearest friend?”

Felix pushed a hand over Dimitri’s face, but Dimitri could still see his embarrassment through his slender fingers. “Don’t say it like that, you fool, just…”

Dimitri rose and lifted Felix up, holding him tight against him, before settling onto the throne, backwards, his legs threaded between the gaps of the armrests and the plush cushion. It was a tight squeeze, pushing Felix’s back up against the back of the throne, but Dimitri kept him steady, his fingers brushing against Felix’s skin.

“My throne,” he said, running a hand up Felix’s back to grip the nape of his neck, “my rules.” The other hand inched between Felix’s cheeks, caressing the dip between them, before reaching his target. He held a finger against Felix’s hole, tight, warm, quivering.

Felix bit down on his lower lip, his eyes shut tight.

“Felix,” Dimitri said, concerned. He pressed his chin against the buttons on Felix’s jacket, his hand twirling strands of hair between his fingers while his other remained still, waiting for Felix to open up for him. “Is this not what you wanted?”

Felix groaned and looked down, his hands framing Dimitri’s face. “You’re such a fool,” he gasped out, kissing Dimitri, his lips wet and soft.

Dimitri pulled him closer in, nipping at his bottom lip as it quivered when he finally pushed a finger inside.

Felix moaned into Dimitri kiss, growing messier as Dimitri explored him within. Dimitri continued to press into Felix, a second finger joining, curling insides, stretching Felix wide enough that he leaned his head back, allowing Dimitri to bite softly at his neck. Felix cried out, his voice echoing throughout the empty hall and he whimpered as his voice came back to him, his face fully red.

Dimitri merely stroked the back of his neck, pulling him back down, their foreheads pressed together. “You sound beautiful, Felix.”

Felix groaned, gripping the fur hanging over Dimitri’s chest, trying to hide himself within the massive expanse of the cape. “You’re the worst, boar.”

Dimitri merely laughed and slipped in a third finger, Felix’s hole opening eagerly for him, giving him little work to do in stretching him open. He glided them in and out, the pads of his fingers feeling the bumps and curves within. He ran them up, down to his knuckle, and Felix whimpered as he hit a spot within, and Dimitri smirked. A goal. A target. He began a rhythm now, and though his own cock twitched to be inside, this would do for now. He pulled his fingers out and thrust them back in, aiming for that sweet spot that made Felix’s thighs shake at Dimitri’s side. He continued, methodically, before Felix’s hole opened enough for Dimitri to push in his pinky, letting it alternate between slipping in and staying out to press up against Felix’s perineum.

Felix clung tight, drowning his cries against the furs of Dimitri’s cloak, his cock twitching and dripping against dark armor. Small hairs of fur fell off the cloak, his breath wet and ragged along Dimitri’s jaw. He winced and whimpered with each thrust inside but managed to choke out a few words into Dimitri’s ear. “Just…do it proper already.”

Dimitri smiled and gave one last tickle inside of Felix before unsheathing his fingers. He slipped his legs out from their awkward position and stood up, leaving Felix to awkwardly sit upon the throne, his legs bare and his cock dripping precum onto the blue cushion below.

Dimitri took his time to remove his cloak and undo his armor, watching Felix’s eyes follow his hands with each clasp they undid. His ears grew pink, but his stare was unwavering, his chest rising and falling as each piece of armor clattered to the floor and rolling down the shallow steps of the dais.

Naked, the very factual King of Faerghus stood before his throne, and walked back up to Felix, undoing the clasps of his jacket. Felix squirmed under Dimitri’s touch, but he eventually sighed with relief when he was as bare as his king.

Dimitri lifted Felix in his arms, the swollen head of his cock brushing up against his prepped hole, and sat upon his throne, good and proper now, with Felix positioned on his lap, straddling his length. He craved to be in him, to feel Felix tighten along him, but his scar tattered torso was left untouched at this point. His thumbs gently massaged under Felix’s ribs, feeling the flutter of his flesh, of his heart, as he ran his hands up and down. Every scar, earned in defended Dimitri’s title, preserving their homeland, protecting what was just and right.

“Thank you,” he said, looking into Felix’s hazel eyes, running a hand along his cheek. “I would be nothing without you.”

Felix gave his signature scoff, but still managed to glide his ass along Dimitri’s length. “I know,” he said, closing the distance between them, kissing Dimitri once more. He reached down to grab Dimitri’s cock, guiding it into him. He bit his lip, slowly descending upon Dimitri’s length, willing to take it all in, and Dimitri sat back, taking in the sight. Blush peppered Dimitri’s cheeks, his neck, his chest, even his shoulders, hot with moment. He placed a kiss upon Felix’s chest and grabbed his hips, aiding him down upon him as a low groan rumbled from his chest.

Felix’s hips twitched up, gliding back up along Dimitri’s cock before moving back down, sinking low and slow until he was completely filled. He gasped for breath, his whole body shaking, but Dimitri held him tight, fingers working in circles at the small of his back. He stayed there, lips quivering, hands desperately gripping at Dimitri’s shoulders.

Dimitri’s cock throbbed inside as Felix clenched around him, and his muffled cries continued to echo off the stone walls, his flush only growing a deeper red each time it came back to him.

“Are…are you going to move, or what?”

Dimitri laughed, working his hands lower along Felix’s back, eliciting the smallest of movements around his length that sent a jolt up his spine. He let out another low moan and nipped at Felix’s chin. “I just like feeling you around me, is all.”

Felix could only respond with a pathetic whimper and his face buried against Dimitri’s shoulder.

With a kiss against his cheek, Dimitri moved his hands back to Felix’s thighs, pressing his thumbs deep along the inside of them and watched as his cock twitched, swollen and pink, coated with his precum. His hands gripped tight, Felix’s flesh puckering between Dimitri’s fingers, and began to move him up and along, slowly.

“F-fuck, Dimitri,” Felix gasped, fingers shaking and digging deeper into his shoulders as his head jolted back, trying to keep himself steady. He moved his hips along with the motion and slowly picked up speed, but Dimitri kept him under control. He wanted it slow, wanted to feel every movement Felix’s body made around him, every muscle twitch in response to him. He continued his steady rocking of Felix, barely even thrusting in, and eventually, Felix took the hint and rode on Dimitri’s dick, on the throne, slow and steady, his voice echoing in the hall, the moonlight glistening off the sweat on his brow, slowly dripping down his face, slipping onto his neck, and pooling along his collar bone.

Dimitri licked it up and sat back in his throne as Felix continued to move, taking his time to build up speed. He pressed his palm to the head of Felix’s cock and revelled in the highs his voice could reach.

“A-ah, boar, don’t…!”

“My throne,” he purred low, circling Felix’s shaft until his whole palm was covered. He ran his finger down the underside of Felix’s cock, feeling it pulsate which each lift and fall of Felix’s hips. He took in a long, deep breath, trying to steady himself as Felix’s rhythm grew more erratic, his gasps and moans more desperate. They flowed into Dimitri’s ears, each vibrato only helping his cock to reach completion.

“I…I can’t…I’m gonna…” Felix’s hips hitched up and down, his fingers slipping along Dimitri.

“Wait,” Dimitri said, his hands now firm on Felix’s hips as he guided him up and down, thrusting up with only the slightest of effort, hitting Felix just right each time.

Felix was practically drooling, his body twitching upon Dimitri’s lap and one hard thrust down on Dimitri’s cock made him come all upon Dimitri’s stomach. Warm, slick, the smell of their bodies tickling Dimitri’s nose.

Dimitri breathed in slowly and in his final thrusts, came just as hard, his spend upon Felix’s thighs, spilling down and coating the the dark velvet throne in pearly white.

Felix fell limp, his arms weakly draped around Dimitri’s neck, and Dimitri held him close, listening in at his heart, beating so fast, so strong. They sat there, upon the dais, upon the throne, until their breaths could no longer fill the hall.

Eventually, Felix sat up, awkwardly upon Dimitri’s lap.

He winced, gripping the hair at the back of Dimitri’s neck, looking down at the throne beneath them, his face still pink. “We…shouldn’t have done this here…”

Dimitri laughed, gently stroking Felix’s hip with the back of his hand. “And why is that, Felix?”

“It’s…it’s your throne! Idiot…”

“But you said it yourself,” he said, his other hand on his neck, his thumb tilting up his chin. “It’s just a chair.”

Felix squeezed his eyes shut, but Dimitri still kissed him, egging him to part his lips.

“Right,” Felix said, finally giving in, allowing Dimitri’s tongue to meet with his.

Just a chair. And for tonight, it was theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this comes across as body worship, lol. Also, don't come at me for my use of the word "savor." I know he can't taste, but he can still savor Felix's milky thighs. It's about the appreciation.
> 
> (this is also my second dimilix fic with "king" in the title. _sigh._ )
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you haven't yet, please say hi/give me a follow on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thnkurluckystar)


End file.
